Varia Drabbles
by BoundlessDelirium
Summary: Random drabbles, mainly of Varia characters, some guest stars possible. Humor based fics, no pairings, can be some suggestions of such though. Squalo and Bel are there as characters, 'cos they're in most of them.
1. Cookies

"Cookies, cookies I've got COOKIEEE~S!"Squalo sang as he walked down the corridor  
towards the kitchen with a box of chocolate chip- cookies in his hands.  
Humming happily he laid the box on the table and walked over to a cabinet,taking out a glass and the milk carton from the fridge.  
Snickering, he stalked towards the table. He pulled out a chair, settling the glass down over dramatically, pouring in the milk.  
He pulled the box closer, sparkles in his eyes.  
It was, after all, his once-a-week Cookie Day!

Chuckling, he opened the box, wide grin spreading on his face, this was his favorite moment, the moment he always waited, the smell of a just opened cookie he would have his ritual-day in his own room, but everyone else seemed to have some sort of errands to run, so he was all alone, for once being able to enjoy this day where ever he wanted. Taking one cookie out of the box, he lifted it to his eye-level, admiring the shape, the colour,  
the rough surface of the cookie, they way the chocolate had slightly melted in process of baking.  
Bringing it closer to his ear, he crunched a tiny piece of the cookie in beetween in his fingers,  
listening to the crunchy sound, the perfect sound in the world that always sent shivers down his spine.  
Finally bringing it back to his face,right under his nose, he took a few shallow breaths, then pulled in a deep breath, savouring the smell. The same process he did on every felt connected to the cookies. They were his stress-relief, his savior, his sanctuary,  
these moments alone with the cookies.  
_/And no one to bother me, the perfectness of the day/_ Squalo chuckled.  
_/We are alone, my dear cookie, all alone and no-on shall bother us/_ He stared intently at the cookie.

He brought the cookie to his mouth, biting a piece from it, smirking at the feeling.  
He chewed on the cookie, and upon his teeth hitting a piece of chocolate, he hummed in pleasure.  
Leaning his head backwards, closing his eyes, content with the feeling the cookies produced.  
Feeling the tears of joy that prickled in the corners of his eyes.

"Ushihihihi..."Squalo's eyes snapped open, this couldn't be real, he forgot all about the abused cookie in his mouth, as he streched his head up-wards to get a look of the intruder, shotting a angry glance at Bel,he swore trough the Cookie God, that he'd avenge the meddling of his cookie day.  
Bel stood by the door, smirking  
" Ah, My sharky buddy, and I was so sure that there would be no-one around to entertain myself with." Bel loved to mess around his team-mates, but mostly Squalo, the shark-man was way too easy to annoy. Bel laughed and walked further into the room, stopping next to Squalo.

Squalo on the other hand, was not happy, at wished for the stupid princess to just disappear and he might be forgiven for disturbing his cookie Squalo thought of the options of whether to try and throw Bel out, or move himself to his own room. While Squalo's mind was filled with thoughts of saving his cookie day, Bel spotted the cookies and stepped closer, stretching his hand towards them.

"Ushihihi.. You know Squalo, you should be careful what you eat, after all, you don't have as elegant body as my roal one." Squalo looked up and saw Bel reaching out for the cookies.  
"I haven't had a cookie in a while, wonder what they tasted like.." Bel mused to himself.  
Squalo beat him to it though, he snatched the box away just as Bel was going to take one away.  
Swallowing the mushed cookie from his mouth, he crouched low over the cookie box.  
"Touch these, and you will die! VOOI!! Squalo sceamed as he protected the box under his upper body.  
"Come on,just one..shishi" Bel begged and stepped closer.  
"Do. ! These are MINE!!! VOOIIII!!!"Squalo yelled and backed away, spilling the milk on the table in process.  
"Fine!" Bel humphed.  
"I was just caring for your figure, Squalo dear, you seem to have put on a little weight" Bel said and smirked at the sharky.  
"What do you mean by that !" Squalo screamed and jumped to his feet.  
"Just noticed that you're getting a bit chubby over there, Bi-kun." Bel mused and poked Squalo in the stomach.  
"VOOII!!!Take..Take that back..YOU!!!" Squalo protested and blushed a bit."It's the uniform"

"What ever you say, Bi-kun. I jnow what I see ushishishi...." Bel grinned.  
"Listen you piece of..." Squalos sentence was left in the middle when Lussuria danced into the kitchen.

"Oohohohohoo!!My,my, what's going on in here?"  
While taking in the scene of a smug looking Bel, pissed off Squalo holding a box of some sort and a table covered in milk.  
"Squalo's just being mean, he won't share his cookies, not even one, eventhough he has a whole box! Well, guess his inside-pig get's out easier this way" Bel explained and shot a look at Squalo from the corner of his imagined eye.  
"SHUT UP; YOU PRINCESS BABYDOLL!" Squalo screamed and stuck his tongue out at the blond-haired male.  
"More importantly.." He continued and turned to look at Lussuria "Why are you here?!"  
Lussuria smiled and walked over to the others  
"My mission is already done, so is Bel's I presume."  
"But they..you began them tomorrow morning, I did mine yesterday, You couldn't have had them easier, so what's the meaning of this?!VOOI!"  
"Well, you see Sharky.." Bel piped up "We half-assed them together to get a day off."  
"BUT!" Squalo stood stunned, all hopes of his cookie day vanishing in thin air. He had worked so hard to get his peaceful day with cookies and then these two go and ruin it.

"Ne, Lussy-chan, doesn't it look like Bi-kun has gained some weight?" Bel turned to look at the green-haired mand while pointing over at Squalo.  
Lussuria looked thoughfull while he eyed the boiling swords-man intently, quickly stepping forward he grabbed Squalo on the side and pinched him.  
"VOOII!!!BASTARD!!"Squalo hollered and jumped backwards  
"What you doing?!"

"You're right, Bell-kun, it seems he has put on a bit weight" Lussuria said to Bel, ingoring Squalo  
"I thought so." Bel smirked victiously.  
"VOOII!! Don't ignore me, you peace intruders!" Squalo yelled and shaked his fist at them  
"Huh, don't shake your fists, you couldn't beat even that Lambo-kid in your condition" Bel smirked,knowing that would piss-off the silver-haired man for good.  
"VOOII!!You wanna try and see! I'm in far more better condition than the two of you together!"  
"Bring it on! Heavy-weight!" Bel intrigued the man ever further.  
"Okay, that's it, you're done for!" Squalo said as he began putting the box down on the table with shaking hands

"You know Bel. Look at Squalo.." Lussuria said thoughtfully "See how wide his pupils are and he can't seem to put the box out of his hands.."  
"Could it be, that.." He turned to look at the blond-haired erhm..man. "Squalo has an addiction to cookies?"  
"Now that you say, it seems so.." Bel chuckled a bit. "So, Sharky is a.. Cookie Abuser?"  
"Take that back, I have no problems with cookies, just with you two! VVOOII!!" Squalo said and stepped forward to them, madness shining in his eyes.

Soon, the whole house echoed with the trios screams.

After a pretty lonig period of their noisy 'conversation' of who was addicted to what, accusements of body weight, hair-colour remarking and all other stuff they could possibly come up with.  
They all silenced however, when there was suddenly a very murderous aura behind them, and a deep, icy voice spoke slowly, emphasizing each word  
"What's the meaning of this damn ruckus!"  
"We were just.. they..I.. they came to interrupt my break! VOOI! Squalo defended.  
As he turned around he saw a beyond pissed-off Xanxus standing there, with his cookie box in hands.  
"You all just a bunch of no-good trash!" Xanxus yelled "You'd be better off within the group on Vongola, I can't stand you!" Xanxus spat angrily  
"Let this be the last time you cause such a ruckus ovre some trivial matters like weight,hair and what ever hell you were screaming about, I'm sure the whole town heard you. If you do though, you'll not live trough it." Xanxus smirked and as to emphazise his point, he dropped the cookies on the ground,setting his foot on them.  
"Let this be a warning to all of you!" Xanxus said evily, as he twisted his foot so that the sound of cookies crunhching and crumbling echoed around the silent room.  
"Next time, it's you bones keeping that sound!" Xanxus barked and walked towards the door, smug grin on his face.  
"Oh and Squalo!" He turned towards the swords-man "This better be all cleared up once I return." With that Xanxus left the room, Lussuria sneaking out after him  
"Oh, too bad Sharky, luckily I have something else to do!" Bel said and ran out of the room.  
"Damn this all! VOOI!" Squalo muttered and stepped closer to the cookies.  
/_First they ruined my day, and then Xanxus crushed my cookies/_ He kneeled down and tried to save the bigger pieces from the pile  
_/This is just too sad/_ He sniffed sadly.

And a week from there, Squalo went straight behind locked doors on his Cookie Day!.


	2. Princess Knives

Hey there. I'm gonna explain a bit of what this thing in front of your eyes is, since I forgot to

do it in the first one..

Anyways, these are just some results of very tired times. My and my girlfriend were hanging out one night and suddenly an idea of Squalo with cookies popped into my mind, thus, after a while I had a few other story lines ready,(currently, there are 25 headlines).

I'm gonna write these every time I get the inspiration to do so, but I intend to write them at one go, so to remain the drabblish humor in them :D  
So anyways, the first one, was about Squalos cookies addiction.

This one, is going to be the story behind why Bel uses knives as a weapon. Enjoy.....

Disclaimer: I don't own KRH or anything else... I sure as hell am gonna own a Squalo plushie before Christmas! x'D

* * *

**Princess Knives**

"Oi, Levi my man, why does Bel use knives as his weapon?" Fran suddenly asked when they were lazing around in the living room.

"Oh, that, well you know, we're really not supposed to speak of it. You can ask Bel if you want..." Levi answered, obviously distressed and returned his attention to his book.

"I tried asking once, but he only said that it was not my business to know of 'his royal and noble decisions'"

"So, see.. He doesn't like of people to know it." Levi knew what would happen if he told Fran, when Levi had found out himself the reason Bel used knives, he had been avoiding Bel for two weeks.

The prince had been very upset of someone knowing his secret but in the end, Squalo was the one to get punished..Which ended up Levi getting beaten..

"That's just because he's such a lady." Squalo mocked when he entered the living room.

Walking to a chair opposite from Fran, he sat down and wished his long hair back.

"So, you want to know the secret of Bel, huh? VOII! I haven't told that I a while!" Squalo exclaimed and

grinned madly.

"Squalo, you really shouldn't say anything..." Levi tried to interrupt, once Squalo got started though, there

was no way to stop him.

"Shut it, this is a conversation between me and Fran!" Squalo bit back at Levi.

Levi sweatdropped and turned his attention back to the book, he shuddered at the thought of what would happen when Bel finds out.

"Okay,listen up brat, I'm not gonna repeat myseld!" Squalo said excited.

"Haa~ii.." Fran muttered and leaned back on the chair, tossing his feet over the armrest.

"So, you see, Bel, when he was young, decided that he wanted to be a princess, for they had these nice tiara's instead of the huge crowns kings and prince's were forced to wear. So, every now and then, he would slip into his mother's dressing room and play there."  
"Ah..so that's why he wears a tiara?" Fran asked surprised  
"I told you to be quiet, I'm telling a story here! VOII!" Squalo ordered and continued

"So. One day, he went to his mother, saying he wanted into a princess school. Of course her mother denied it, but Bel began a campaign, he didn't eat or sleep for two weeks. He made everything a mess around the castle. His father didn't pay any heed to it, but his mother decided that it was enough, if the boy wanted to a princess school then he could go to one, it didn't matter anyway, since he wasn't the next in line for the thrown." Squalo kept a small breathing pause.

"After that, she had enrolled Bel into one of the princess schools there was, and despite being a boy, he quickly became top of his class and all the girls respected him as their leader. No one questioned him or his actions, he had even the teachers feeding off of his hand, all except one." Squalo said and kept a dramatic pause.

"This woman, was the meanest, she was the one to teach dinner etiquette, of course, he was the best in that class too, until the day came for a dreadful test that would ruin his reputation completely."

"They had had all of their tests, only one separated him from graduation anymore. So, In the evening he read trough his notes once more, confident in passing his test.  
When morning came and he and his class were waiting for the test to begin, everything seemed fine.  
The teacher announced the order in which they shall take the test, Bel was assigned as last.  
One after one the students completed their tests, making Bel even more confident in his passing."  
"Thus, his turn came, everyone else had passed brightly and they were all encouraging Bell to do his best,  
certain too, that Bel would no doubt be the best of them.  
Time passed and Bel walked out, shock written all over his face, tears brimming in his eyes. He had failed,  
with the academy's worst score ever. Everyone was shocked to say at the least."  
Squalo smirked evilly.

"Sure the teacher let him re-take the test the next day, Bel was already unsure when entering the room, even if his classmates encouraged him to overcome his mistakes."

"Of course, it was all just the teacher's way to transfer her own disappointment into the top-student.  
She had failed her courses as a kid, and had collected the bitterness throughout her life, studying hard and eventually applying as a teacher to that school. Of course, she made it so that Bel failed the test again,  
even if Bel suspected a little of scheming, he was too shocked to do anything. Begging for one more chance, the teacher gave him time over the weekend to study, Monday was going to be his last chance."  
Fran had been listening intently, few things in his Senpai's behavior had been explained already but..  
"So, why does he use the knives?" Fran asked, eager to find out the truth. Bel had told him that they were a traditional weapon in his family.

"I'm just coming to it! Just listen!" Squalo yelled irritated that Fran had the nerve to interrupt his story.  
"So, that weekend, Bel spend studying, he became more and more nervous the closer Monday morning got.

At school, the few hours passed in a haze and when the test time came, Bel was shaking nervously and his mind was absorbed in the thought of passing. The test began well, however, one mistake was made. The teacher, being a nasty bitch, announced that Bell shall not pass. Shocked, Bel realized that by getting a failure from this class, he failed school altogether. Anger quickly rose in him, after all he had seen a lot of trouble in order to make this happen, all of his effort was flushed trough the toilet.  
So, our little Bel there took the knives and murdered the teacher at that instant, taking the teacher tiara, he walked out to where his classmates stood, blood splattered all across his face and clothes. The other students quickly realized what had happened and quickly scrambled away, screaming murderer and leaving him all alone. So there stood Bel now, mistreated and abandoned. Thus after that event, he began practicing with knives." Squalo finished.

Fran stared stunned, he had had no idea that Bel had actually wanted to be a princess.

"So, he killed his brother for what if he wanted to be a princess?" Fran asked confused

"Simple, I wanted to be a prince after all." A creepy laughter came from the door, where Bel stood leaning against the door frame.

"I thought I made it clear the last time, Squalo, Don't go around telling my noble tale like it's a bedtime story for children." Bel snickered and turned his head towards the silver-haired swordsman.

"Who care's, it's not that much of a big deal anyways. Anyone could of have killed their teacher"  
"Says the man who took three months to even learn how to hold a sword"  
"VOOII!! take that back! It was a heavy one!" Squalo exclaimed, cheeks reddening slightly

"Calm down guys, don't disturb the boss!" Levi hissed at them. He didn't want to know what the boss would do this time.

"Oh shut up Mary Poppins!" Squalo bit back and soon, the three were engaged in a group argument, vases and pillows were thrown around. Fran watched, not much interested in their actions.

He was the first one to hear the footsteps closing in and tried to warn the others, but in vain.

The door was already kicked in and a pissed-off Xanxus stood there, hand's already holding his guns.

"What the hell is the meaning of this ruckus?!" Xanxus questioned as he looked at the sight in front of him,

pieces of china laid scattered all around the floor, pillows had cuts in them, probably from Squalos sword,  
who was currently being yanked back from the hair by Bel, who had Levi aiming a pillow to his head.  
"Explain." Xanxus said with the voice that left no room for arguments, even for Squalo.

"That idiot shark began this!" Bel yelled "He told my knife story to Fran!"  
"Bel told my secret too!"  
"They called me Mary Poppins!" Levi yelled in too.  
Fran remained silent.

Xanxus pinched the bridge of his nose._'These idiots, why for real do I have to put up with them..._'

"You, are gonna clean this mess up right now, quietly, I don't wanna be disturbed again. And since this was once again caused by Bel's knives, you're gonna do the dishes too!"  
He smacked each of them in the head hard before disappearing back to the corridor.

Fran,who had been quiet the whole time,sneaked out when the trio began arguing on whose fault this all was.

After a moment, when he was already at the castle roof, he heard a loud yell that shaked the whole building  
"FRAN!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, it's done, I'm sorry for the writing style, but im trying to keep these as short as possible :D  
But anyways. Thanks for reading, the next drabble will be of Lussuria :3

Read & Review, the buttons right there ; )


	3. Lussuria's new toy

Varia has yet again, began invading my mind and I think I have to write one from all of them before I can continue thinking of anything more sane.(Sane..yea right,where?)

Yes... I'm very badly Varia obsessed.... Lussuria.. Squalo... you get the point.. they're so..  
Varia :D

Anyways, here's the third drabble, which I already said would be of Lussuria ^^

Enjoy!!

Can't do disclaimer, Squalo shredded it into pieces.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squalo (hell,he just... comes to everyplace... seriously, I'm gonna do one without him, not this one though, ok on with the story...)

Squalo walked along their hideout corridors, it had been eerily quiet all day, even Lussuria had stayed out of his way and he wondered what the hell was going on.  
As he walked past the said she-males room, he heard someone speak in baby-voice.  
Cautiously walking over, he yanked the door open and was greeted with the sight of a smiling Lussuria, holding a small police suit, hold it, he was holding more than just a police suit.  
Lussuria turned to look at Squalo and squealed happily.  
"Look Squ-kun, isn't it just adorable?" He lifted the police suit to Squalos gace was a hedgehog. A hedgehog dressed in a police outfit.

"What the hell?!" Squalo stared,eyes wide in surprise.  
"Ah, It's my new dummy that I can dress, since Mammon isn't here anymore these don't fit to anyone,  
but this guy is just the right sized"  
"Where did you even get him?" Squalo asked dumbfounded, he was still trying to get his brain on the right track.  
"Outside.. somewhere.. school.. around there." Lussuria waved his hand around in wide movements.  
'_So no use asking that,huh.'  
_"And what do you intend to do with him?"  
"Keep him of course so we can play dress-up!" Lussuria sing-sanged happily and turned around to a opened drawer after placing the hedgehog on the bed.  
The said hedgehog was currently looking pleadingly at Squalo, obviously asking him to come to rescue.  
Lussuria turned back around and grabbed the hedgehog, in few swift movements it was dressed up as a ninja.  
"There, that suits you much more better!" Lussuria exclaimed.  
"You're sick to the core..." Squalo mumbled. "Just get rid of it before the boss finds out, even I can't keep my pet inside, so I doubt he'll make an exception with you."  
He said before walking out. He sure as hell hoped that Xanxus wouldn't find out about this.  
The man's nerves had been on the edge for a while now and Squalo didn't want to see the aftermath of his outburst.  
"Heh, that Squalo really is a cranky one, right Barney?" Lussuria said to the hedgehog and placed it on the ground, next to the food and water he had prepared for it.  
"Well. let's just ignore the wet-blanket. I've got much more clothes in store for you, Barney-dear!" If one looked closely, they could see shivering of hedgehog spikes over those words.

Three hours later, Squalo had just returned back and was wishing for a long, hot shower, when a ruckus neared him from around the corner.  
He stopped dead on his tracks when the hedgehog ran into his vision, the thing was looking around for a hiding place, finding none, it quickly hid behind Squalo's leg.  
Lussuria's voice could be heard now from behind the corner- _Barney?'  
_Squalo felt sorry for the animal, for having to suffer from Lussurias naming sense.  
"Ah! Squ-kun! You found him!" Lussuria squealed in joy when he turned around the corner and spotted the spiky ball behind the sword-man's legs.  
"I told you to get rid of this,didn't I?" Squalo questioned the green-haired man, who was helding a neon-yellow,feathery muff in his hands.  
"The hell?" He stared wide eyed at the man and then down at the hedgehog. Lifting it up, he realized it was dressed in a cabare-suit.  
"Lussuria.. " Squalo stared shocked at the man while helding the obviously terrified hedgehog in his hands.  
"We were trying to surprise you, Squ-kun. But you know, Barney just wouldn't stop and we ran all around the mansion, he is one sneaky hedgehog, y' know. He hid in the curtains and the sofa and ran up the walls.. " Lussuria ranted on about how he had chased the hedgehog around, Squalo tuned him out and walked to the hallway window, opening it while holding the animal in his other hand.

"Squ-kun! Are you listening? Squ~~~, what are you doing!" Lussuria panicked when he noticed that Squalo was going to throw poor barney out of the window.  
"Getting rid of this before anything bad actually happens, if Xanxus finds out about this, I'll be the one to suffer at the end, so I really don't want to get any.."

_~~midori tanabiku namimori no dainaku shounaku nami ga ii. itsumo kawaranu~~ _

A small, yellow bird flew in to the windowsill. He stared at it,stunned.  
"Lussuria, tell me again where did you say yoy found Ben?" Squalo asked, too calmly for Lussurias mind.  
"Near that school where the brats go,what was it again..Namimori..middle? Something like that, it was on the school backyard."  
_'Oh god, don't let this happen to me!'_He begged and as the bird hopped up and flew in to the house, he followed the it with his gaze, and indeed, behind Lussuria, there stood the Vongola's cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Hibari said in a theatening voice as Hibird landed itself on his shoulder.  
Lussuria turned around at the feeling of murderous chakra. Yelping, he backed away a few steps.  
_'Just what i expected'_ Squalo hunched his shoulders _'this is just great.. '  
_"OH! A new dress-up doll!" Lussuria squealed and jumped towards Hibari.  
"One step further and I'll bite you to death!" Hibari growled, making Lussuria eep and run behind Squalo.  
"This hedgehog belongs to you?" Squalo asked and lifted the hedgehog higher  
"Yeah, It was outing and then I couldn't find it so I had Hibird looking for it." Hibari smirked "Never would I have thought that the Varia would be stupid enough to capture him."  
'_I thought it was a bit big for a normal hedgehog..' Squalo mused in his mind  
_"Oh yeah, not all of us, just Lussuria." Squalo pointed irritated at the man behind him.  
"I didn't capture him! He was alone, I just took care of him!" Lussuria protested.  
"What ever! Man you can be stupid at times. VOII!!" Squalo yelled irritated and punched the man on the side.  
"Anyways,here's your pet back." Squalo threw the hedgehog back at Hibari.

"No, Give it ba~~ck!" Lussuria ran after the hedgehog "Mommy's gonna be very sad if it goes!" Lussuria snatched the hedgehog from mid-air, hugging it to his chest.  
"Barney and I can't be separated."  
"Bar-ney...? " Hibari stared, eyes wide open, at the punk-haired man.  
"This is Barney and we play dress-up!" Lussuria exclaimed and lifted the hedgehog so that Hibari could now clearly see the dress he had on.  
_'A...Cabare?' _Hibari could only stare, not only had this idiot taken his weapon, but also named it and dressed it as a dancer?  
"Return my weapon, right now and I just might not bite you to death."  
"Lussuria, just give it back before Xanxus comes. I bet you don't want to face his anger right now either, right?" Squalo pointed out, lately, Xanxus had been ever more violating than before.  
"Ah. But you see, I..." Lussuria quieted when the murder-intent in the room tenfolded."Haai,haai. Don't burn your wires.I'll just give you something else for Barney to wear. He just loves these costumes!" Lussuria said pridely and in a few quick hand movements, changed the dress and threw Barney back at Hibari.

Hibari looked down at the hedgehog, his anger flaring even higher than before. His hedgehog, his Bar.. No! His weapon, was dressed as a pineapple with a Sakura-lei on it's neck.  
"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari murmured and in a flash, Lussuria laid on the ground, twitching his arms and hands, blood flowing from his broken nose.  
Hibari turned around, grabbed the costume off of his box-weapon and stuffed the pineapple and lei into the sun guardians mouth.  
"These you can keep." And with that, he turned on his heels and began walking away.

Squalo let out a relieved sigh. This had ended up better than expected, he wasn't beaten, Lussuria was, and Xanxus had no idea of this happening.  
He bended down to pick up the sun- guardian from the floor. He smirked happily.  
He was very, very....  
"Squalo~~!" A voice boomed from behind him. "Care to explain me what the mess around the mansion means?" Turning he faced a pissed-off Xanxus.  
The happy-smirk was instantly wiped off his face.  
"What, whart mess do you mean?" Squalo asked hesitatedly.  
"The mess, curtains, broken vases, torn couches... Didn't I just tell you all not to break anything!" Xanxus growled  
"It was Lussuria! He had this Barney that hid in there and they must have done, I didn't do anything, then the Vongola cloud-guardian came and beat Lussuria and.."  
"Vongola was in here?"  
"He took Barney!" Lussuria cried from the floor and climbed up to his just stared at them, murderous intent obvious in air.  
"I dont think I care what happened. All I know is that I'm pissed and somehow it's all your fault. You are gonna take care of the expences on fixing and cleaning!" He ordered and raised his fisted hand up. He charged at the sun-guardian and beat him, second time for the day the Lussuria was passed out on the floor.  
Xanxus turned to look at Squalo, who flinched and backed up a few steps.  
"I wasn't involved, I told him to get rid of it! VOOI!! Xanxus! Listen!!" Squalos explanations were soon changed into screams of agony, and a second later, he too layed on the floor.  
"Don't forget to clean the house up, you have two hours of time. If you don't the results will be worse than this." Squalo heard Xanxus say as he walked away.  
_'Just great!' _Squalo thought before passing out.

-----------------owari------------------

The ending kind of..sucks. But I didn't wanna add anything there anymore or else it would of had just streched and streched and.. you get the point.

Anygays.. Hope you enjoyed reading this, I had fun writing atleast.  
The next one will be Levi.. and then I'm not sure ig I'll make on on Fran..(He's difficult you know?)  
And then. Xanxus. Actually I have the one of Xanxus ready,but I'll publish it soon^^

Thanks for reading! R&R ^^

OH! And thanks for The Lone Eagle on alerting, it's the first one ^^ yay! *sends chibi-varia's to do a happy dance*


End file.
